


Poison Darts of Pleasure

by asimaiyat



Series: She Moves In Mysterious Ways [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Amorality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Jen moriarty, Narcissism, Phone Sex, almost a threesome, character manipulated into sexual situation, dubcon, lady!moriarty, offscreen mayhem, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock phones when Jen and Sebastian are busy. But it's not like the world's only consulting criminal can't multitask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Darts of Pleasure

“But if the bomb is in the hospital, then... wait. What was that sound?” The detective’s voice goes dead on the line.

Jen stills herself in her position astride Sebastian’s cock, biting her lower lip just so. This is her favorite thing about Sherlock -- listening to him, practically _seeing_ him trying to stop his own mind like it’s a runaway train about to go over a cliff, and knowing that there’s no way he’ll be able to make it screech to a halt in time.

Sure enough: “My God, that’s _revolting_ ,” he groans, as indignant as a teenager.

“Aw, Sherly, I’m hurt,” she replies languidly. She _knew_ he wouldn’t just hang up. And isn’t _that_ interesting. She meets Sebastian’s long-suffering gaze and begins to move again, rolling her hips teasingly up and down his shaft, letting out a fragile little whimper as the slow buildup of friction overtakes her. “It’s not as if the thought has never crossed your mind.”

“If you’re resorting to these tactics in an attempt to distract me, I must be close to the truth,” Sherlock says in what he probably thinks is a cool, detached voice. “So, not the hospital. But somewhere close. Likely within a radius of --”

Jen’s only half-listening to him now. Sebastian has his hands wrapped around her waist and he’s driving himself into her, his cock kept tight and hot by the devious little rubber ring she’s wrapped around it, stroking her g-spot on every thrust just the way she’s painstakingly taught him, doing his best to force everything else out of her mind. In between high-pitched moans, she says breathily into the phone, “Maybe I should just tell you now.”

“Why?” the detective asks, sounding unmoored. She wonders if there’s a bit of a flush painting those knife-sharp cheekbones, if his little hummingbird heart is beating even faster.

“Because, my love, if I tell you where the bomb is, you won’t be able to ‘delete’ this conversation, will you?” She smiles and is gratified to hear a low chuckle from Sebastian beneath her. His cock is as hard as it’s ever been inside of her; even with the effects of the ring, that’s an interesting little data point that she’ll have to research further. _Possible bisexual tendencies_. “You won’t be able to erase the mental image of me getting fucked nice and hard. You’ll have no choice but to replay it to yourself, won’t you, when you’re alone? Just checking for _clues_ , of course.”

She sounds even meaner than she’d intended to. It’s kind of impressive, really. When she gets like this even the sound of her own voice is a turn-on. When Sherlock just makes a little shuddering noise like a wet cat, she continues. “It’s so _unfair_ , though. I’m sure you can picture every detail, and I don’t even know what you’re wearing.”

“You’re wearing jewelry,” Sherlock blurts out. So much for not getting distracted. “I can hear it. I’ve never seen you with any jewelry before. Why?”

“Very clever,” Jen purrs, slowing down her words as well as her movements. “Yes, I’m wearing dear Sebastian’s dog tags. I like the way the chain feels running between my tits.” Tits is such a fun word to say. She runs her fingers daintily along the chain in time with a long, slow undulation of her back. Enjoying watching Sebastian watching her with darkened eyes, the strength of his hips lifting her up, knowing he’s getting off on what an evil bitch she can be. The way he looks up at her is almost worshipful; almost _grateful_. He’s a proud man, but he can’t hide just how much he enjoys being used and humiliated like this. Jen isn’t sure exactly what he gets out of it, but she's happy to just take it as her due.

She simply adds, her lips almost pressed against the phone, “I’m sure your little soldier friend would let you wear his, if you asked very nicely.”

The contingency had not occurred to Jen that the best sound she’d ever hear someone make during sex would be made by someone who was not technically _having_ any of the sex, or even in the same building at the time. But there it is. She saves it to her own personal hard drive, and answers with a little cry of her own.

“Mmm, yes, that was good for me, too. Oh, and by the by, the bomb is in the tube station, quite right, two blocks from Bart’s. You’ve got... oh... Tiger?”

Seb rolls his eyes at her. “It’s 7:46, boss.”

“Thirteen minutes, then. Have fun! You know I am.”


End file.
